Heat exchangers, boilers, condensing boilers, combustion chambers, water heaters, and other similar devices (generally referred to herein as heat exchangers) control or alter thermal properties of one or more fluids. Heat exchangers have a number of components. One such component is a tube sheet (also sometimes called a tubesheet). A tube sheet is a plate that secures both ends of one or more tubes (e.g., heat exchanger tubes, condenser tubes) in place. The tube sheet helps make the flow of fluids more uniform in the heat exchanger system.